Improving Relations
by XxDamned ForeverXx
Summary: why you never ask RusAme for advice on frienship, a TurCan fic about gettibg high. rated M for drugs and lemons. UPDATED
1. getting to know you

Improving Relations

A Turkey x Canada fanfic

"Sadik-bey, you are going to Ottawa to meet with Mathieu and that's final" the nation's boss said sternly. The man hadn't expected the personified nation to flat out refuse the trip to Canada to improve international relations so adamantly the moment the doors closed in the cozy office. He was usually so amiable. Though perhaps everyone was a little irate because of the recent rejection of application to the EU.

The masked man sat stiffly sipping his çay, mulling over this new unwanted task his boss had given him. His hidden eyes were tired as he pulled his red tussled cap down further over his short dark brown hair. It had been a long night of pressing his case to the younger Europeans. "Canada is a good place: American, healthy, vast lands, in many of the Unions we are, and they have not done anything malignant, especially to us" he went on.

Sadik lifted his eyes from the strong brewed drink in his hands momentarily to look at the young human. "He recognized the Armenian Massacre." the Turk said a little bitterly. "Not to mention his parents- Arthur and Francis- will not appreciate my getting close to him. Back when we-"

His boss cut him off with a gently waved hand; he understood his objections but did not accept them. "We're not the Ottoman Empire anymore, Abi. Canada could get you on better grounds with those two as well, that certainly would not hurt. Amasi yok, Kanada geleceksin." there was no room to argue. Turkiye could only acquiesce and finish his çay so he could return back home. The conversation with his boss had not put him in any better a mood and he wanted nothing more than to return to his empty flat. He bid his boss a farewell at the door as he slipped his shoes back on made his way out onto the streets of Ankara.

All around him his people were enjoying the humid summer day as the heat struck tourists ran around aimlessly. It hurt Sadik's heart to see his people speaking ingilizce with the roamers. Not to be confused, he enjoyed speaking every language available to him, a trait left over from his expansive trading years. This was more of a transition into a globalizing world he was far behind in. When he would see the youth of his country imitating Americans and his industry becoming main stream... His religion becoming more lax... it made him truly realize how old he was getting. Constantinople would never really come back. His Empire would probably never rise again. Now he had to be nice to an American power. Now Turkiye was not a hateful man, he was just having one of those homesick days.

Outside his flat he made sure to feed the various feline and canine strays. "Evet, burda. Yemeksin" he said softly walking past them into the building. He toed off his shoes and set them in the cabinet next to the door before proceeding tiredly to the elevator up to his third floor flat. It was completely silent inside. Maybe he could... No.

Forgoing his thoughts of skipping dinner, he set out to make some simple pilav and set some çay on the stove. After dinner and a quick prayer when he heard the call of the minarets he was ready to sleep. But he was too tense to lie down yet. After considerable debate he pulled out his old ornate hookah. Soon his nerves were pleasantly lax as he breathed in the rosy sweet scent from the blunt hose and watched the smoke hit the ceiling. He had given up smoking a long time ago but moments like these required a slip back into his comfort zone. Besides, the ticket in his pocket set his departure midday tomorrow. He had time to pack for his trip then; he thought slipping out of his dark green ceket and removing his cap.

- bu line, o adi güzel-

The next day found him in higher spirits. His usual smirk was playing on his lips as he packed everything he would need for the overnight stay. A gift of beautiful hand crafted table set was wrapped tightly and set between his clothes to keep the package safe. A few more shirts, an extra evil eye for his luggage and just space enough for one more thing. Sadik stood akimbo in the middle of his living room for a moment in thought. His eyes alighted on his precious old hookah he had left on the table. It would have to be left here. The Turk could not fathom how awful it would be if something were to happen to it. His smirk widened momentarily as a solution occurred to him.

Not long after he was on his flight to the Netherlands to connect with the plane to Ottawa, Canada. The few hour flight there was decent enough but the overnight that took about nine hours was almost gruesome. Seriously, he had already watched Blinkende Lygter, Top Gun, and Shutter Island on the little screen in front of him. The rest of the time was spent brushing up on basic French and English with the almost childish word games on there. But lo and behold, he eventually got to Canada.

Sadly, he had to stand in the baggage claim next to- why of all people? - Rusya. The little childlike grin on his face was unsettling but it made for an interesting distraction since their hosts had both yet to arrive. After exchanging annoyed stories about being frisked because of being possible terrorist threats, Sadik asked him the burning question of the hour.

"I want visit Amerika but i get on wrong plane, da?" the silvery haired Ivan lied with a mischievous grin. "And you are here to see little Matvey?" the Ruski confirmed.

Sadik fingered his luggage and scanned the room again. Still no sign of the brothers. "Evet. It seems the brothers we are looking for have not shown up..." he said fidgeting a little. Honestly, he had enough crazy Russian tourists in his homeland. The ones that seem to overheat easier than Westerners so they wear little to his public sites. Yes, those tourists. "Afferdersiniz, Rusya. How well do you know Kanada?" the Turk asked after a period of silence.

The pale Slav chuckled a little. "Very well. You wish to know how to make a good impression on Matvey, da?" he returned knowingly. The masked man nodded his assent. "I know a lot about the French. Switzerland, invading France, the Allies, you know. Matvey is still very French, so he speaks french sometimes when he doesn't think. Do not mistake him for his brother or ignore him. Otherwise, treat him like Amerika. He is very nice little boy." Ivan supplied.

Sadik crumpled his dark brows in confusion for a moment, a fact that was lost under the white face mask. "Bir dakika, treat him like his brother? How do i-"

"Watch me, da? You vill see soon." he interrupted with a smile that sent shivers down the warm nation's spine. Russia almost reminded him of a frozen childlike version on himself as the aggressively expansive Ottoman Empire. It wasn't a compliment, either. But he had no time to question the motives before an angry Amerika stormed into the Canadian baggage claim to confront the Russian.

"You ass, you did that on purpose, didn't ya! There's no way you got on the wrong plane and ended up this close by coincidence! You just wanted me to bust my butt speeding up here from New York." he burst out, ignoring the Mediterranean nation next to him.

Ivan just smiled innocently at the flustered and irate dark blonde man. "Nyet, i wanted to bust your butt in person. I just got on wrong plane, da?" he replied bending down to kiss the smaller nation for a moment. Sadik blanched vaguely at the sight of a slightly blushing Alfred casting his gaze somewhere else, anywhere the Ruski wasn't. That was when he noticed the Turk next to him.

"Turkey? Why are you here?" Alfred asked suspiciously though Sadik assumed it was only to change the topic.

"erkek kardeşinle buluşmak için buradayim, Amerika." he stated simply.

America looked at him blankly before laughing uneasily. "Dude, i can't speak turkey gobbles. Use English in my land!" he teased. His fair complexion lit up for a moment. "Oh hey, dude, ya know what my favorite number in Turkish is? 81!" Alfred exclaimed laughing loudly at his apparent humor at what was probably the only bit of Turkish he knew.

Russia grabbed Alfred's attention by wrapping a heavily clothed arm around him and pulling him close to whisper in his ear. "He is here to see Matvey..." he began before dropping to a lower tone that was inaudible in the busy airport. At the end of the diatribe, America nodded with a roll of his eyes and joined in on the creepy grin-fest.

The blue eyed nation broke away and clapped Turkiye's shoulder firmly to look him gravely in the mask. "Okay, dude, if you want to make sure my brother accepts you, ya gotta follow my directions." Alfred claimed loudly. "First, stand close to him a lot. Make sure to touch him a lot in little ways and smile. This is how friends act in French stuff. Second, when you are alone at the end of the night, kiss him. Not a peck, you have to do it French style cuz frogs can't kiss any other way." he informed him with an air of absolute confidence.

The Muslim nation stuttered. "K-kiss him? With... Tongue?" he specified hoping it wasn't right.

America nodded. "Also, you push him up against wall when you do it. So he not falls over, da?" Ivan added helpfully.

Turkiye still didn't get it. Why were westerners so weird? "Are you sure? I; don't think tha-"

"Turkey?"

The two more powerful states ran off at the sound of Canada's voice calling out in the crowded room with only a wink and a smile. "Merhaba, kanadabey!" Sadik called out flagging the polar bear toting nation over.

The boy ran over quickly, glancing around the room as if searching for something. "Did i just see my brother..?" he mumbled curiously before smiling at his guest. "Sorreh, traffic caught us on the way here. I hope you didn't wait too long?"

Turkiye smiled, trying to process how to use the valuable information the two younger nations had given him. "hayir- non, i have not been waiting long." he replied watching Canada's face show surprise at the little bit of French.

"Parlez-vous français?" the young blonde asked incredulously.

Turkiye smiled smugly and stood akimbo proudly. Good start, old boy! "Oui, je parle bien français." he confirmed.

Canada was obviously impressed with the show of his knowledge of the boy's languages and giggled cutely. He clutched the bear tightly in his arms and smiled the cutest little smile Turkiye had ever seen before daring to look back up with bright blue eyes. "Impressive! Even Alfred, my own brother, can't speak French. It's good to have someone other than Switzerland and France to speak to." he complimented grabbing hold of Turkiye's suitcase and tugging. "Where did you learn? If you don't mind telling me while we walk to the car."

As the longer haired, kind version of America pulled Sadik's bag through the airport in step with him, the Turk was congratulating himself on the inside. Maybe those two really knew what they were talking about! Tamam, tamam... Fransizca, Amerika yok... "Your papa, Francis, taught me a while back. We weren't on great terms then though. Not that we are now but it is better." he answered. What about the touching and kissing? Was that really something he would like? Only one way to tell.

Sadik pretended to casually brush shoulders with the blonde boy while they turned. A bright flush of colour rushed to Kanada's face as he looked down at the floor quickly. This reaction was not unlike Amerika's when Rusya kissed him and he did seem to be pretty close friends with the Ruski. So Sadik assumed it was an acceptance of western friendship and walked close to him all the way out to the car. Sadly, Kanada was driving so conversation was mostly cut off for a while until they reached the house, leaving him to brood over his private thoughts of how to best do this. "You don't have to worry about Arthur and Francis coming over if you are worried about them attacking you because of your past. I told everyone i was locking the house up and vacationing with Cuba. No one will mess with you tonight." Mathieu smiled helpfully, hoping he had put some of the 'tension' over visiting an ex-enemy's ex-colony.

"I was a bit worried about that, yes." he admitted half truthfully. The small energy efficient car pulled up to a modest sized two story house just outside of Ottawa. It was a cute and simply dainty establishment with rose bushes lining the driveway. And-if he was correct- there seemed to be a sunflower patch around the corner of the building. The white paint was dazzling against the sunset that peeped over the top of the Canadian forest seeming to swallow up the peaceful home. It really was a beautiful place.

It took him a moment to tear his eyes away from the scene to look at his host. Mathieu seemed a little nervous for some reason. "Dinner is almost ready inside. Hope you're open for poutine and macaroni." he said tentatively eying the masked man carefully. That's right, the mask usually made people wary. But that's what it was there for, dogru? To make people apprehensive of him and to hide his emotions.

The Turk smiled faintly and nodded. "Oui, though i am at a loss as to what pütin is."

"Poutine is like french-fries with stuff on it... You'll get it when you see it, eh?" Kanada replied more at ease now as he led the Muslim Nation out of the car and into the house. He looked at Sadik strangely when he began taking his shoes off in the front hall so that the man stopped quickly and asked if it was okay. "I guess it's okay" he giggled a little. "if that's what you are used to." a cute smile graced his porcelain lips as he toed off his shoes next to the older Nation's and continued on to lead him to the stairs. There he helped drag the Turk's bag up to the second floor to place in his temporary room.

"It's very nice in here, teşekkür ederim. C'est vraiment gentil de ta part." Sadik thanked switching to Fransizca before he could say more in Turkçe. The room was simple with a twin sized bed and a dresser and closet. Just right for one night.

The cute blush spread across the blonde boy's face again as he turned sharply, hugging Kumajiro close. "de nada." he squeaked leading the taller man back downstairs to wait in the dining room while Mathieu brought out the food.

Sadik couldn't help but have misgivings when he saw what he could only assume been the 'pütin' the Canadian had spoken of. It certainly was nothing he had ever seen before. Then again, he never was one for melted cheese... The Macaroni he had heard of, but never eaten this way. He supposed the Canadians were like the Americans of cheese. "I guess you don't really eat like this, eh?" the blue eyed nation said a bit timidly.

Sadik looked up, ashamed that he hadn't complimented his host's food yet, seeing Mathieu already taking a bite. "Non, non! It looks delicious! I was just thinking that i have never had it before and that I'm glad i could share this first with such a generous host." he recovered whilst shoving a fry into his mouth. He expressed his delight at the rich, foreign taste with a pleased grunt. It really was good. Strangely greasy good. The Canadian seemed to take this as a sign to relax and go on with dinner.

During their meal they talked about everything from air pollution to globalization to winter sports. Mathieu seemed to find the sport his brother had christened as 'butt sledding' humorous. Both men agreed on many topics including sports violence to new NATO policies until it was revealed that all of dinner had been devoured in their wake. With a bout of chuckles, the couple moved the party to the living room.

"Turkey, you don't mind if i smoke, do you?" the boy asked fishing out a black box from under the couch.

The older nation waved his hand, not understanding why he was asking the guest. "I am curious what you smoke." he stated watching Kanada pull out a joint and light it up before turning on Celine Dion music.

At a lingering look from the Turk, Mathieu felt compelled to explain. "I've smoked weed since the cold war, it sucks being near my brother so much." he said. "If you want i have Cuban cigars too, if ya want one." the teen offered.

Thankfully the mask hid his reaction to being offered SIGARS. Those just really were not what he would put in his mouth or lungs. "I am not what you call a sigar fan. Though i don't think i have ever smoked weed..."

The young nation looked surprised and brought the box with him to plop down on the couch next to the older man. He held the joint out for Sadik to try. "Here, just see if you like it." Mathieu pressed.

In compliance with his curiosity and his host, Sadik took the little rolled up Marijuana and took a deep drag. As he released it in a long plume of smoke he couldn't say it was bad. In fact, it was crazy how good it felt. But it just wasn't the aromatic experience he was so in love with. "It is good, different, but good." he deemed finally to the Canadian's obvious delight.

Mathieu leaned back to take a few puffs himself and smiled contentedly. "Yeah, it's aboot the best thing to calm me down there is- besides Maple Syrup." he grinned easily.

The Turk hummed a moment in thought. "Do you mind if i bring something down? I'm sure you will like it." Sadik asked when a grand idea was reminded to him.

The blonde nodded and he got up to go dig something out of his bag upstairs. The moment his hands alighted on the miniature hookah after a brief moment of searching, he knew he was right to bring it. But that fahise at the airport had taken up his tobacco to check if it was gunpowder or something else of irrelevant matters. Maybe Mathieu could use that weed..?

Trodding back downstairs as he partially reassembled the contraption, he called out to the boy on the couch. "We can use water or Votka and weed, whatever you want to put in it. Can you get some?" Mathieu nodded and went to pull a bottle of pure Russian water out of his fridge that Sadik decided he was not going to ask about. He was already pulling a coffee table up to the couch and preparing the hookah. When he was satisfied it was airtight, he poured the Votka down the valve and put the top over the trey. The coals were even and perfect like a beauty. He took a few puffs to get it smoking properly before passing the hose off to the Canadian. "Just breathe in like you're using one of those French filters. Make sure it's nice and deep before you let it out." he advised as the boy pressed the blunt bit to his soft pink lips.

And that's how they ended up tangled on the couch, Sadik lounging lengthwise with Mathieu laying on his chest between his legs, completely stoned. "So i ran in and said 'America! Stop being an asshole to everyone and like quit calling me a m-maple sucking, moose humping midget!' But he had a chainsaw and Texas told him to kill me so i freaked out! It was sooooooo scary!" the Canadian burst out in a very giddy tone.

Sadik laughed heartily. "Is that so? What a strange man!" he took another long drag from the hookah, finding it was out.

"Yeah. A lot of stuff happens to me, eh? In all the world meetings I'm either unnoticed or sat on by Russia! And he is a scary guy!" he exclaimed running his fingers over the buttons on Turkiye's jacket. "But he did plant those Sunflowers in the backyard and send me a couple bottles of Vodka this morning."

Turkiye raised an unseen brow at this as he carded his fingers through silky blonde hair. Those blue eyes looked at him so beautifully. No, not even really blue. A purplish blue. Dunyanin En çok güzel. "I thought that was weird of you to have such things. Is Russia a friend?" he asked.

Mathieu shook his head. "No, only Gilbert and Cuba like me. Ivan only hangs out with me when I'm with my brother or somethin'" he said softly.

"Well, I'll be your friend, Kanada. Just call me Sadik." the Turk smiled kindly.

The young nation's head went up in a flash. "Really? I would love that! You can call me Mathieu... On one condition" Mathieu added slyly. The Turk, surprised, asked what it was in an amused tone. "Take off your mask"

With a big smirk playing across his lips he decided to play with the boy a little, though he had no problem with taking it off alone with Kanada. "You really want to see my face? I wasn't aware you found me so interesting." Sadik teased running a finger along the Canadian's jaw.

An amazingly bright blush spread across the stoned teen's face as he looked away from the Turk he was draped across. "U-uh, i was just w-wondering what you looked like... Since we're a-allies now and all..." he stuttered.

The smirk spread even further when he caught on to the mood. He donned a serious look and pulled Mathieu's chin up with a finger to look at him directly. "Watch carefully, i don't usually take my mask off for anyone. This is very rare to behold my beautiful face." he said slowly removing the eye mask with more pomp than was really necessary.

Bright eyes seemed to grow wide when dark skin and dazzling chocolate brown eyes peered down at him. Sadik felt accomplished when the young nation reached out to trace his exposed face with his small hands. They roamed quietly over his thick lashed eyes, his strong nose, lips, and the stubble he always kept. The beautiful blue eyes snapped back up to meet his brown ones when Sadik snatched his hand and placed a soft kiss on the knuckles.

Time seemed to stretch on forever until, with an embarrassed cough even in his clouded state, Mathieu wiggled off the couch. Sadik cursed the fact he couldn't hide his disappointment with his mask as he watched the boy take a few deep breaths. "Well, it's getting kind of late and you probably have jet lag so i think it's aboot time we get to bed." Kanada said after a few awkward moments.

Turkiye nodded and wondered what had gotten him so flustered. Did he not like his face? Did he not do all the things Amerika and Rusya advised? He tried to think what could possibly have been left out of the steps that would cause this as he passed by Kanada on his way to the stairs. To end the night so early when it had been going so well... The end of the night! So Mathieu was not pushing him away! "Mat-tyew?"

The moment the young Nation looked up from the carpet at the sound of his mispronounced name, he was thrust roughly against the wall by the older and taller man. Warm lips crushed his in a very dominant fashion as Sadik pressed him further into the wall. He swiped his tongue over Mathieu's lower lip and almost thought the boy would not grant him access when he finally parted to let him in. The younger Nation moaned softly when the Mediterranean rubbed all the right spots in his mouth that made him feel incredible.

It was heavenly how soft and sweet the boy was! Sadik knew now that he had been given false information. The way Mathieu was beginning to grind up against him was definitely NOT something friends did, no matter if you were French or not. But he really could care less at the moment. The boy was way too good feeling.

As Kanada slowly wrapped his legs around Turkiye's waist, who was clumsily carrying them up the stairs in what could be considered a very dangerous undertaking, he began really kissing back. Sadik was pleased but not surprised since he was France's son after all. They were soon sprawled out on the nearest bed in the room next to the stairs- a room suspiciously decorated in a star spangled hero theme. Clothes were discarded as quickly as possible with Sadik's many layers as they hastened to press themselves close together again.

"Ah! Sadiq!" Mathieu almost moaned out when the Turk palmed his erection roughly as he kissed down the pale boy's neck. He pulled away to glance around the room for something to use as lubricant but the boy just leaned forward and, in one fluid motion, deep throated him.

Sadik almost couldn't stifle the groan trying to escape through his lips. The Canadian was using that tongue so skillfully he almost wondered how many others had been in this position with him. The low humming as his member was thoroughly coated was what finally made him snap.

He pushed the blonde back down on the bed and spread his soft creamy thighs with no resistance. Sadik couldn't help but marvel at that pink entrance just beckoning to him. He pressed hot kisses on Mathieu's pale inner thighs as he locked gazes with the lusty flushed face of the young man. He was even cuter than Gupta like this!

Bringing himself up to kiss those soft lips that tasted of maple and weed he hooked Mathieu's leg over his hip and positioned himself. He slowly pushed himself in, watching Kanada's face carefully for the signs of pain that never showed up. Instead he got an encouraging roll of the hips that felt pretty amazing. Their hands sought each other's out as Sadik began thrusting at a steady pace.

He grunted feeling how tight the boy was. He was either a natural or inhumanly tight for a whore. "Ung, Vous êtes si beau..." Sadik panted, struggling to speak in French in his current state.

Mathieu shook his head vaguely. "N-non... parlez dans vo-votre langue." he commanded. He was getting close to climax, they both were, and it was showing in their sporadic breaths.

"sen çok güzelsin, balim… gozlerini severim… seni seviyorum" Sadik practically groaned as he began pumping Mathieu in time with his steadily worsening beat of thrusts.

A few moments later Mathieu came shuddering all over his and Sadik's chests. The Turk finished off soon after and pulled out before collapsing next to the young Nation. The Canadian promptly curled up against him in a warm embrace. Warm seaside and cold forestland, side by side in the tingly afterglow. Sadik bit his lip and looked over at the blonde nestled on his shoulder. "Afferdirsiniz, Mat-tyew, can we-?" he began but stopped. The teen was fast asleep on him already. A soft smile graced his features as he kissed the delicate boy's forehead and settled himself in to sleep as well.

- If it were a rich line, Dai Dai Dai Dai Dai dai-

Sadik awoke the next morning to two voices. "Dude, what is that thing on the table?" the Amerikali's stage whisper voice echoed through the house.

"It's a hookah, Alfred. Let us go and retrieve the stuff we left in your room, da? You don't want Matvey finding It." came the quiter Russian accent.

"Naw, its super early! Matthew won't be awake for a while."

"But Turkey is probably still here too." footsteps on the stairs coming closer.

"... Let's get the stuff and get out."

"da." this one sounded like it was at the door. In fact, he heard a giggle.

Turkiye opened his eyes and craned his head up just in time to see a confused Amerika join Rusya at the door. "Hey, dude, why'd ya stop-"

They all three stared at each other awkwardly for a few moments. Turkiye was still naked and had no sheet to really cover himself up with, not that he would have if he did, and Rusya seemed to be looking him over with a nostalgic smirk. "It seems you had a good night in Alfred's bed, Sadik, da?" Rusya giggled helplessly. "You always did sleep around with kids."

Sadik just rolled his eyes. "Jealousy won't get me back in bed with you, Evan" he shot back tiredly. Rusya just chuckled as Amerika remained dumb struck. Where the hell did he put his mask..? "By the way, who taught him how to give a blow job? I thought this kid was innocent." he asked offhandedly shimmying out of the Canadian's hold.

"I did. He wanted to please Prussia, and since i had him during the Berlin separation for so long i was deemed as the one who knew him best. Besides Ludvig, that is." Rusya explained.

Sadik nodded absently as he pulled on his pants. "I thought he wasn't a virgin. But he's still pretty tight." he said looking back over at the boy asleep on the bed.

"SOMEONE EXPLAIN TO ME WHAT ALIENS REPROGRAMMED YOUR MINDS AND WHY THE HELL YOU HAD SEX IN MY ROOM AND HOW YOU TWO KNOW EACHOTHER!" Amerika finally spoke up in an ear shattering shout.

"Alfie, shut-the-fuck-up-im-trying-to-sleep-eh." Mathieu groaned shoving his face deeper into the pillow.

Both older Nations just shrugged and went down to pillage some breakfast to leave the two brothers alone to whatever. "So you still remember that time i topped?" Rusya teased as something thudded upstairs.

. Amasi yok, Kanada geleceksin= NO BUTS, YOURE GOING TO CANADA

Evet, burda. Yemeksin= YEAH, HERE, EAT

erkek kardeşinle buluşmak için buradayim, Amerika= I'm HERE TO MEET WITH YOUR BRO

teşekkür ederim= THANK YOU

sen çok güzelsin, balim… gozlerini severim… seni seviyorum= YOURE BEAUTIFUL, HONEY. I LOVE YOUR EYES. I LOVE YOU.

Afferdirsiniz= EXCUSE ME

Oui, je parle bien français.= I SPEAK GREAT FRENCH

C'est vraiment gentil de ta part= THANKS FOR YOUR KINDNESS

Vous êtes si beau= YOURE BEAUTIFUL

parlez dans votre langue= SPEAK YOUR NATIVE LANGUAGE

EH= ARU

BEY/ABI= WAYS MEN ADDRESS EACHOTHER LIKE LITERALLY MR/BRO(OLDER) LIKE THE JAPENESE CALL NONRELATED GUYS ONIICHAN


	2. the morning aftermeet my ex

Turcan 2

"so did you give Matvey a lap dance?" Rusya asked curiously as the two old lovers sat down in the dining room with a morning drink; Rusya nursing a bottle of his beloved Votka and Sadik a small glass of water.  
>Turkiye rolled his eyes absently as he looked at the younger looking Nation he knew so well. "Hayir, but you can hand me my mask you took from the table." he said holding out his hand.<br>Ivan pouted. "Why would i have your mask, Sadik?" the cold man denied with the telltale twinkle in his purple eyes. Upstairs there was loud shouting- one sided from their perspective since Amerika was so loud in contrast with his brother.  
>The Islamic Nation could only sigh fondly. "I do hope you treat Amerika better than me, Sevgilim. Do i need to come take it from you?"<br>"Maybe" he smiled like a cute child.  
>Sadik sauntered over and unbuttoned Rusya's coat revealing his white mask squished in with the rusty pipe. The Russian smiled innocently when he pulled the sleepily dressed Turk into his lap with a satisfying oomph. "Sadik, you slipped!" the Slav giggled.<br>Too early for games the Turk slipped his mask on and tripped over to his own seat rather than stay in Rusya's arms. "Honestly," Sadik clucked his tongue. "Are you not with Amerika?" he pointed out.  
>Russia laughed at his lost game. "Maybe. It is fun but i do not only go for one person like you do... Although you can be a player, at times, da?" he said making them both chuckle. "But Alfred and i have been fucking for a long time. Since the CCCP, da?" Ivan confirmed looking at the put out and frustrated Amerikali standing in the door way.<br>"It smells like weed." he said crinkling his nose. "And seriously, what the hell is going on here?"  
>Mathieu trudged in looking more awake than before. "Stop sticking your nose in places that don't concern you." he mumbled automatically moving to make pancakes, a tradition between the two brothers ingrained in his routine. Though he chastised his brother he did glance sleepily at the two elders sitting calmly at the table. It made him feel good for some reason that Mathieu appeared a bit jealous. That was cute.<br>Rusya, however, seemed to find this a wonderful time to regale them all with the tale. The Amerikalı was pulled into his lap a bit unwillingly but the Ruski ignored the halfhearted protests. "You see, a long time ago in the years before Europe discovered you, the Ottoman Empire was competing with me for possession of the Black Sea and all that lie between us. If i remember right, Turkiye was the one to initiate things. I did not like him though so i hit him a lot, da? There was the thing over Armenia, you remember, and a lot of annoyances. But we warmed up eventually when i saw one of his special dances. You should see his lap dances~ he was worth all that money~~"  
>Turkiye coughed to put him back on track. If only he had known that night would be stuck in his head years afterwards he wouldn't have done it.<br>"Anyways, we signed a non-aggression pact for a long time when i was CCCP and Kemal headed up government. Then the second War came around while he was dealing with the Triple Entente and i saw him hanging out with that German pig, Ludwig, acting all nice. I got angry so i kicked him out and tried to take my lands with me but he had to argue, da?" he continued way over simplifying things. Ivan was acting like a child telling his friend about a cool toy he played with yesterday.  
>Sadik was obviously not pleased with the mention of this history in such a crude and gloating light. He had only been open to trade with Germany just like everyone else; Rusya was just Bipolar and paranoid. Or what is that Amerikali slang? An asshole. This was why they weren't together anymore. The Turk remained silent despite his rising anger. There was no need to make a scene over spilt milk, he told himself.<br>Amerika seemed wowed though. "Oh, that's when you joined NATO, right? I didn't know you were running away from Russia!" the blonde teen exclaimed looking at the masked man wide eyed.  
>"You should read your history, Amerika. It will get you far." Sadik answered flatly if not a little sarcastically. The guy hadn't even realized all those years ago? Why now of all times...<br>Before Amerika could launch into a rant about being a super smart hero, Mathieu whacked him upside the head with the plate of fluffy luscious pancakes smothered in Maple Syrup. The Amerikali quickly inhaled a full plate in less than five minutes while everyone else ate more appropriately. In fact, the three steady eaters seemed to put away almost as much as Amerika. Though said man was done twenty minutes before and bothering everyone else out of boredom. He never got quiet for the life of him.  
>"Well, i am glad you found someone that's into the S and M as much as you." Sadik congratulated sardonically to which Rusya replied simply:<br>"you seemed to like it. Little Greece and Egypt can certainly remember the old days."  
>Breakfast ended in mostly silence for the put off small Eurasian Nation. Too many confusing, happy, and angry memories were flooding him hearing the Rusyali's voice so close to him after all these years. He made it very clear he was messing with him too. Luckily, the oblivious Amerikali dragged him out of the house around noon after slipping something into the wintery Nation's pocket that caused them to smile and depart quickly.<br>Turkiye just blinked and looked over at the nigh transparent form of something washing dishes. After clearing his eyes he realized it was Kanada at the sink. He had almost disappeared there for a minute! "Mat-tyew..." he grinned stalking up to wrap his arms around the busy teen.  
>His soft kisses down the Kanadali's neck and jaw were received indifferently. The curly blonde hair just shifted into his face as the teen ignored his presence as if he were the invisible one. Well, he had been for a while in the eyes of those Europeans, but that time was over a while back. "Mat-ti?" Sadik tried again to call himself to attention. His hands slipped down to rub gently over Kanada's hips where his jeans were low slung from probably picking a pair of his brother's after the delightful wake up call.<br>When no answer came still he waited. His eyes searched the back of the Kanadali's head for answers to this cold treatment. Was he not a morning person? The dishes ran out and Mathieu was trapped there in Sadik's arms with no excuse for further ignorance. The Turk pressed into the unresponsive boy and grazed his lips over the shell of his ear. "Iyi misin?" he whispered softly with confusion colouring his voice. "Are you okay, Mat-tyew?"  
>Many minutes passed silently between them where neither spoke. Finally a small voice escaped into the air. "You are pretty good friends with Russia, eh?" Kanada more stated than asked. Sadik nodded against the boy's head, leaning over to nuzzle his neck.<br>"Is that bad?" The Kanadali shook his sunshiny mane slightly then, changing his mind, he nodded faintly. "We have not been together for a long time, Mat-tyew... Are you worried?" another confusing contradictive set of nods. "Sevgi, you must tell me if i am to understand çunku anlamiyorum." Sadik whispered gently, his natural language only barely uttered at the end.  
>His frail shoulders shook violently and Kanada flew around to face him in a flurry of movement. "why dont you just leave with your buddies, eh? You would want to celebrate a score and they probably bet something if you could screw me after one night!" he- in what one would call loud for him- shouted angrily. The Turk looked blankly at him giving the usually timid teen a chance to add in more. "and dont try to deny it. Alfie told me this morning that they told you to do that. You got your fuck, so just get off me and stop acting like you care!" Mathieu concluded in a red faced cry. There were tears sparkling in those flashing blue eyes. They spoke of anger, resentment, and betrayal.<br>Sadik shook his head slowly causing Mathieu to lose all his steam and just glare at him. "hayir... That's not what happened. I asked them how to be good friends with you, and they lied to me." the Mediterranean Nation defended a little hurt to be spoken of so. He expected it from Heracles and Elizaveta but not Mathieu.  
>"What about Egypt? Or Greece? You did stuff to them and they were only kids..." Mathieu retorted softly.<br>"Only by your standards now. At the time they were almost the human age for marriage and adulthood. And i never treated them badly..." unless they tried something against me, he tacked on in his mind. Now the kid was making him feel bad about old conquests. Great.  
>The poor kid looked totally distraught and nigh defeated when he offered up his last complaint. "And Russia... You guys still acted really close."<br>Sadik had to pause for a minute to gather his thoughts. Their relationship was rather hard to explain... "You remember when you torched Amerika's capital? And you are still good friends and brothers. Ivan is like that only for longer and with many more chances to be worse; but we still felt something for each other when it was over. The Armenian massacre was the end of that though. Afterwards we became completely... Platonic is the word, doğru mu? Right?" he attempted to articulate it in an inoffensive yet bare way. Hopefully Kanada could understand. It was over between him and the Rusyali.  
>Mathieu whimpered softly in a pitiful way that pulled even the stoutest heart string. Turkiye cupped his smooth cheek to pull him up to look him in the eye. "And i didn't say i loved you last night because its standard in that situation, i meant i was going to commit to a relationship because i feel like we could be companions for a long time. I was not lying then or now." Sadik said evenly. "Seni çok seviyorum, benim güzel güneş. J'taime."<br>A small excitedly hopeful smile crossed Kanada's face. "J'taime, Sadik."  
>And with that the Turk brought their lips together gently to share a long slow kiss. Nothing really special. Just a plain lip lock. But it satisfied both of them to the point of embracing quietly when they broke.<p>

MADAM:

I WANT TO THANK MY BUDDY, HOMICIDAL OTAKU, WHO WHIPPED MY TURKISH INTO SHAPE LIKE THE BITCH IT IS. SHE IS AWESOME, GUYS.

SO A SHORT CHAPTER ON THE MORNING AFTER GIVING FLUFFY CLOSURE, ANGSTY FLUFFY CLOSURE… LIKED IT? HATED IT? TELL ME PLEASES!


End file.
